Second Chances
by jtbruce
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance. Even one as monsterous as you.
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost Zone was a violent spiraling green vortex that was home to hundreds of ghost. Each one with it's own territory, from simple doors to wide expanse's of land with a variety of landmarks.

One such landmark was a massive clock tower in one of the deepest corner of the Zone. The faint ticking of it's gears could be heard for miles. Inside of the tower were several clocks and gears each one showing a different time and place. Some even showed different words.

Infront of one such gears were a ghost in a violet cloak with a pale blue face. He had no legs, but a wispy tail. On his face was a scar across his left eye. Imbedded within his chest was a clock. His body was constantly switching from a baby, to an adult, and to an old man. His name was Clockwork, the master of time.

In the gear was a vision of a world. It was a world of destruction and ruin. Where unkillable beast rampaged, and mad men slaughtered town's of innocent people. A world where even it defenders and heroes were sometimes as twisted as the villains they fought. A world where the line between good and evil was as blurred as the person walking it.

"This will do." The ever shifting man decided.

Yes this was a world where even someone as broken as his charge could fit in, could maybe even turn back into who he was before.

With a gentle smile on his face Clockwork delicately placed a fractured green and white thermos in front of the gear and backed away. In his hand he summoned a emerald patched-work orb and waited.

_Not for long it seems. _Clockwork thought

As soon as the thermos touched the grown it started to shake. Back and forth the thermos rocked, as it did red glowing cracks appeared in its casing. Just as soon as the shaking started it stopped just as quickly. The thermos sat there deathly still for several minutes.

Then it exploded with enough force to make Clockwork back away even a few paces. He had to move his staff a bit to defect burning shrapnel. Green smoke rushed out of the shattered thermos and filled one half of the room and a laughter filled the air. The laughter was as happy as it was enraged. From the smoke a dark shadow formed within it. The shadow took the shape of a massive man with malevolent glowing red eyes.

The smoke cleared aired out enough to show man hidden within it. He was powerfully built, muscles strained beneath the jumpsuit he wore. The only exposed part of him was his head. He was what most people consider to be extremely handsome. The truly odd part of him that could be considered was his blue skin and hair of white flame. Clad in a black and white jumpsuit with a tattered cape, and a stylized D and P on his chest.

He was Dan Phantom, a monster without regrets or remorse. He was single-handedly responsible for reducing the population of the earth to a single walled off city.

Dan shock his head cleared of its cobwebs, as he looked around to see where he was. The sound of constantly ticking clocks told him just where he was.

"Clockwork, even after all these year you still seek to stand in my way it seems." Dan drawled as he smiled revealing his vampire like teeth. "So what exactly is your plan this time?"

Clockwork stared at him evenly before smiling softly. "I'm going to give you one more chance to redeem yourself and turn back to the hero you were always meant to be."

The dark Phantom stared at Clockwork quietly before he broke down laughing as if he had just heard the funniest joke ever told. "How many time must I tell you old man. I am inevitable there is no changing that!" Dan snarled at the Master Of Time.

Clockwork said nothing just waving his arm through the air, as he did a gear dropped to the floor between them. The space in the gear flickered before settling on a scene. "Are you sure? Why don't you see for yourself just how inevitable you really are."

Dan sighed as he turned to look at the gear and what he saw shocked him to his non existing heart.

On the screen was what appeared to be a man with a striking resemblance to Dan. The Man had his arms wrapped around a woman. A woman that Dan would know anywhere. With her dark hair, violet eyes and even darker clothes was Sam Manson. The scene zoomed outward to show the two of them at a wedding ceremony, theirs.

Sam was dressed in a beautiful wedding dress but instead of the traditional white, hers was in all black. It was just like her, on any one else it would seem inappropriate for a bride to wear something like that, but for Sam it was perfect. As Sam and The Man exchange vows and moved forward to kiss the scene changed again.

It was a scene of the aftermath of a great battle. It looked to have of happened in a city. The streets were destroyed large holes leading into the sewers below and building were either collapsed or close to it. The fight seemed to have been over when that Man appeared again, he was the same as Dan. Even the suit he was wearing was similar to Dan, but damaged. The figure also look to be as battered as the city.

Even still he flew into the ruin buildings turning transparent as he did. When he flew back out he was carrying people on his back and in his arms. The scene followed him as he set the people down at a triage set up to deal with the current crisis.

As he set the people down to help others in trouble people walked toward him. They weren't angry or afraid, instead they looked at the Man as if he was the answer to their prayers. As the Man turn around to head back into the disaster zone. The people reached out trying to touch him, or shake his hand, and thanking him for his help as he flew away.

As the hero left the scene change again. This time a house was shown. It was a simple thing, not to extravagant, but not exactly poor looking either. It looked comfortable, it look like a home. That fact was proven as the hero landed in front of it. As he walked towards his home a white ring appeared above his head, as it traveled down his appearance was change. The jumpsuit disappeared to be replaced with a simple pair of pants and shirt. His skin and hair changed to looking something more human.

Now dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans the figure reach forward to open the door. Before he could even touch it the door swung open as two twin missiles launch out of it slamming into him and knocking him down. The missiles in question turn out to be two giggling children, one boy and one girl. All it took was a look at their faces to see just who their parent were, that his and Sam's.

The father wrapped his arms around his kids. He then stood up with them and started to spin them around laughing with them. As they spun another woman walked out of the door. Her hair was longer and her clothes wasn't as dark as they used to be, but it was still Sam. She clapped her hands hard enough for them to hear her at the sound they all stop to turn and look at her.

Once she had there attention she pointed to the door as they all hurried in to follow her command. Letting out a satisfied smirk she followed them in as she did the door closed and the screen turned black.

After it was all over. Dan stared at the gear silently for several minutes. His body slightly shaking with his fist clenched tightly.

When he turned back to look at Clockwork again the look in Dan eyes was one of pure hate. "Why show me that?" he spoke in a whisper. A sharp exhale of breath escaped through clenched teeth Dan forced himself to calm down.

"Because the future has changed." Clockwork said as he set the gear back into its rightful place.

"If that's true, then why am I still **HERE**!" Dan roared the last part so load that the tower and everything in it shook.

"You should have disappeared as the timeline changed. But because of your actions, you exist outside of time. You're an anomaly that I have to deal with." Clockwork admitted, unfazed by Dan's display of power.

At that Dan smiled showing all his fanged teeth. "So, you think you can kill me, I like to see you try."

"No. I said deal with not kill." Clockwork corrected, smiling at the dumfounded look on Dan's face.

"Then what are you going to do exactly?" Dan was tensed as he readied himself against any plan Clockwork might try.

"I was thinking of inserting you into another timeline. A new world if you will. Give you a second chance like I did the younger version of you. Worked out well for him wouldn't you say." Clockwork spoke and moved without any care to the fact that the most dangerous being in the Ghost Zone was in front of him.

"Then I'll destroy it like the last one then." Dan laughed at the master of time, but he still didn't lower his guard.

"I don't doubt you would given the chance." Clockwork told him. Raising his arm Clockwork showed Dan the patchwork orb. "which is why I'll be giving this back to you."

"What is that?" Dan asked confidently, but as he looked at the object held within Clockwork's grip Dan's confidence washed away. A part of Dan was calling out to the orb. A part of himself that he took great care in ripping away for it to call out to him, that scared him to the point he started to back away from Clockwork.

"It took me a long time to find all the pieces after you so thoroughly ripped it to shreds." Clockwork explained uncaring of Dan's fear. "But I there is one thing that I have a lot of, it's time."

"**What is That!**" Dan roared as his body shock in a combination of fear and desire.

"You know exactly what this is. The part of yourself that you were so desperate to get away from. The one thing you could not withstand." Clockwork sighed as he let the orb go. But instead of falling it instead floated towards Dan. "Your humanity."

Not willing to let that thing any closer to him Dan raised his hand in it's direction. Glowing emerald with ecto-energy ready to destroy it in an…

"**Time Out!**" With a single phrase Clockwork enforced his power over the world. In an instant the ticking of the clocks, the worlds within the gears, everything stop. Such was the power of the master of time itself.

The only things that were able to move was what Clockwork allowed. Or it should have been, but even now Clockwork could see the small twitches in Dan's body as he fought against the effects of Clockwork's domain.

_Impressive as always Daniel, given enough time you would break free of my Time Out. But that is time you don't have. _With a mental sigh Clockwork floated back and watched what he should have done years ago.

The orb slowly approached the bounded Phantom. As it stopped in front of Dan the orb it began to glow bright enough that Dan was forced to close his eyes. When he opened them again he felt whatever confidence he might of had disappear.

In the place of the orb was a boy. A small insignificant stupid boy, a fool threw away everything he had just because he wanted more. Dan didn't want to look at the fool, but another part hated the thing in front of him. It was a hate they both were familiar with.

From the fool's bloody shoes to his tattered mud-soaked jeans. To his white and bloody T-shirt with its frayed bottom that even was being twisted by pale hands, who's fingernails had been down to the point that blood dripped down them.

Dan found himself staring into all so familiar face. There was bags under his eyes from lack of sleep as he glared at Dan with a look that was a combination of hate, disgust, and most importantly of all guilt. A look Dan matched. It was a look Dan recognized all too well. He'd see it whenever he looked in a mirror. Well he did before his trip to Vlad's.

"So," Dan drawled glaring down at his human half. "What do you want?"

The human Danny didn't say anything just glared at his ghost half with disgust. Then he stepped forward as he shoved his hand into Dan's chest. Instead of being pushed away, Dan watched in horror as the hand pushed into his chest. Followed by his forearm, then bicep.

"No!" Dan whispered in honest terror. Once again, he tried to move, to resist anything to stop what he knows realize what was about to happen.

But with another step Dan's human half seemingly fell into Phantom's body. Once more becoming one being with all that entails.

"No!" Dan roared as he fell to his knees, Clockwork releasing his power over him.

Dan's body began shaking in a violent spasm as he let out a broken wail. One filled with both pain and regret. He slammed his teeth together as he foamed at the move. His entire body shaking as if suffering from a seizure. The flames on Dan's head extinguish leaving him bald for a moment as from his head snow-white hair grew in its place. His red eyes faded back to green and his once blue corpse-like skin was back its regular pale white.

As the spasm died down Dan was left clutching his body at an invisible but all to real injury. He glared upward at Clockwork with tears spilling from his green eyes.

"Bas... bastard, hope your happy now." Dan snarled at Clockwork. Dan tried to rise only for his body to spasm again spending him to the ground.

"This has never been about my happiness, but about your salvation." Clockwork looked down at him with eyes filled with regret "You had such a bright future ahead of you, I hope you can find it again."

With a wave of his hand Clockwork sent Dan flying backward into the gear behind him. His body disappearing as it made contact.

"And I hope you find some measure of peace on your new life." Clockwork continued speaking to the empty room.

Clockwork waved a hand as the gear responded to his will, and join the rest of it's brethren in floating in his tower. Each one showing a different world and a different time.

"Now let's see just how this turns out." Clockwork floated above with the gears as he watched this newest parade react to the deviation to its path.

XxX

The sound of a heart monitor as a patient was flatling always sounded like an accusation. The operating room reeked of antiseptics and blood. But it was a usual smell for the surgeon. "Dammit, there's nothing more to do I'm calling it."

Unfortunately losing people on the table was usual to. But it was always a tragedy when they were someone so young.

A typical story for Brockton Bay. A home invasion gone wrong. The owners of the home come back a little quicker than the robbers thought. Shots were fired and then the family ends up on his table.

The surgeon stepped away from the boy to let others sew him back up.

The only good part was that the robbers were caught quickly and the parents would be okay. Though if they wouldn't think that with their son dead.

_Time to break the news, then. Something else I'm good at._ The surgeon thought depressed.

The lights in the room began to flicker and die as the room started to shake. Tools slid of tables as everyone hunkered down.

"Shit, earthquake?" the surgeon whispered to himself.

"Doctor?" a nurse spoke getting his attention.

Turning to the nurse the surgeon watched as the body of the boy floated in midair. His body faintly glowing the only light in the room. Everyone watched as the light faded and the body fell back on the table.

"What just happened?" someone in the room asked.

The surgeon didn't answer as he walked towards the body. Quickly the surgeon examined the body.

"He's breathing!" The surgeon shouted as everyone in the room rushed into motion. Machines were reattached to the boy as physical condition was checked and double-checked make sure there was no more surprises.

10 minutes later and the surgeon knew without a shadow of a doubt that the boy was fine. All injuries healed; all scars erased like nothing had ever happened. That done he picked up a phone. First, he would contact the boy's parents, then the P.R.T. to let them know that Danny Fenton was a Parahuman.


	2. Chapter 2

The city was in flames. Buildings that had reached the clouds and stood as testament to mankind's defiance in the face of the world were gutted. Large tears rent their forms and the teetered one way or another by the wind. A few had already collapsed sending waves of dust and debris into the city. The streets were pot mark messes making driving impossible and the few cars that tried ended up flaming wrecks. People ran their meager belongings clutched in their arms as they fled from the destruction, some carried children with them whispering to them that they would be alright. They were lying. The people could only make it a few steps before they were cut down. Light the color of deep emerald scythed through their forms cutting them down like wheat in a field. Those that survived no longer ran, their spirt broken instead they cowered begging pathetically to the sky to be spared. Those died in the second attack.

The city was in flames and I loved every second of it.

I floated above the carnage admiring my work. The joy that filled me then was overwhelming. I was no ghost or man. Flying there watching the world get what it deserved I felt like a God.

Then the shame hit. Sudden and overpowering it consumed me entirely and fed me a pain I had no defense against. I gasped weakly as my power fled. I couldn't put the pain into words, just the way it made me feel. Pathetic and weak like the people on the ground I curled into a ball sobbing fruitlessly begging for it to stop.

I dropped from the air like a stone, no longer having the power or will to keep me up anymore. I plunged towards the ground to my death and welcomed it. Anything to make the pain…

Impact.

I opened my eyes again laying in an unfamiliar bed staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. I was drenched in a cold sweat, my heart beating so rapidly in my chest I thought it would burst. My throat welled up with the need to vomit.

I scrambled wildly out of bed like an animal and moved close to all fours to my door. Throwing it open I raced to the door of the bathroom and made my way to the toilet just as I lost the fight with my stomach. I lifted the seat and spew in the ceramic bowl.

I stayed like that for a several minutes. On my knees with my head buried in a toilet, staring at the contents of my stomach. I groped blindly and flushed without lifting my head. Then I stared at myself in the water's reflection.

Blue red-hot eyes stared back at me. The were set in a face with heavy bags underneath them. Framed by black hair matted down with sweat. The skin was to pale to be called healthy. The mouth was set in a grimace. The image in the water couldn't be older than sixteen.

I looked at the face, examining every inch of it. Hate filled me as I snarled. "Damm… you… Clockwork!"

It's been a month since I woke up in this place, my own personal hell. Every second of every day I was forced to feel guilt over everything I did during my ten-year rampage across the world. The sheer elation of those memories were now mere shadows of themselves. Only the guilt remained, ever threatening to swallow me whole if I let my guard down. Like _tonight_.

"Oh honey, another nightmare." A kind, gentle, and soul aching familiar spoke from the bathroom door.

I lifted my head from the bowl and shuffled my way to the opposite wall. Pressing my back against the wall I turned to the woman standing there. Her long auburn hair fell loosely around her shoulders, framing her purple eyes and gentle smile. She was wearing a simple blue t-shirt and white shorts that ended mid-thigh. She leaned against the door frame, one hand was clutching the opposite elbow.

"Yeah… Mom." I said quietly doing my best to not look at her. The last time I saw her after all I tried to kill her, and my dad, my sister, friends, and Lancer. _Still don't feel to bad about that last one though._ Looking at her for too long brought up a ton of complicated feelings that I still couldn't be sparse through.

"I had hoped that moving would help after… the thing, but if you still have problems, we could up the sessions with you doctor." My Mom, Madeline Fenton or Maddie for short, said.

"Once a week is enough therapy, I need in my life Mom." I said. My skin crawled at the sessions I was now forced to go to, after my traumatic experience that I never actually went through or remember.

I couldn't even remember what had happen to put this body in the hospital. Apparently, there was a home invasion where I or the previous Danny was shot. That recalled the world I now find myself in.

An honest to god world of Superheroes and Supervillains. Back in my original world the only powered individuals were ghost, magic, and other supernatural types of creatures.

_But that wasn't the only difference, _I eyed my mother's hands and noted again the lack of a ring. I didn't plan on asking Mom how it happened because as it was, I should already know. As it was, I haven't seen my Dad since he stopped by the hospital. Haven't seen Jazz yet either.

"If you say so." She didn't look convinced but didn't say anything else about it. "Try to get back to sleep, you go back to school tomorrow. You might of miss the first month, but you can still make a good impression."

My head thump against the wall as that thought reared its ugly head. Not only was I stuck in this prepubescent body, I was going to be forced to go to school. When the thought of just skipping crossed my mind, guilt at everything stabbed at my stomach until I stopped that train of thought.

"Can't wait until tomorrow." I lied.

**XxX**

Arcadia High was supposedly famous as the Junior division of the local superhero team The Protectorate, known as the Wards, went here in the secret identities. To me the place looked like every other highschool on existence, so much so that I had to resist the overwhelming urge to destroy it like I've done with every school I saw over the years. Not that I could do much of anything in my current state were even the slightest thought of violence paralyzed me completely.

"I'm in hell." I sighed. I was wearing a cheap black hoodie over a white shirt and simple blue jeans.

Mom had just dropped me off and left for her job, she would be busy in the afternoon so I would have to make my own way there.

The school had call and told my Mom that I was to report to the principal's office first when I showed up. The office was located around the center of the school on the first floor of the three-story building. I walked up to the counter being manned by an old woman with frumpy hair and even frumpier clothes, who was looking through her phone instead of her computer.

"Hello." I said.

"Yes." The woman said not looking up from her phone. The name plate read, Harriet Schultz.

"Danny Fenton, here to see the principal." I said.

She gave me a look and pressed on a button out of my view, then spoke a few words and listened quietly. A moment passed and she nodded to herself. "He's inside so just heads on in." Schultz said, pointing at a door behind her turning back to her phone.

I didn't see the point in trying for conversation, so I headed in the direction she pointed. The first thing that comes to mind about the principal's office was that it looked plain. A large desk sat before the door with a large chair behind it, and three small seats were infront. There was a row of filling cabinets set up on the back wall, with a set of diplomas on top.

I took all that in with a glance but when my eyes landed on the principal, I felt my heart stop. "…no." I whispered under my breath.

The principal stood as I opened the door. His arms folded behind his back, forcing his beer bely to strain against his blue shirt. The light gleamed of his bald head and square jaw covered with a black goatee. Green eyes looked my pensively up and down.

"This can't be happening." I spoke softy to myself.

"Bag of Bones, Mr. Fenton you look like you've seen a ghost." The dead man said.

"Lancer." I said shocked.

"That's Principle Lancer to you, young man." Lancer said as he gestured for me to take a seat as he did. "I'm not one of those new age teachers that want to be your friend, Mr. Fenton. I'm here to insure you obtain an education before you join the rest of us in the workforce understand."

"Yes." I said dumfounded as I took a seat.

"Good." Lancer said with a nod. "Now after your incident you have missed a large number of classes and will be behind the other. But I've looked at you records from your old school and you have a mighty impressive record and I'm sure you will catch up in no time."

"Thank you." I said confused but willing to push past it if it let me get out of the room sooner.

Lancer passed me a sheet of paper. "Your class schedule and locker combination, don't lose it."

I just gave him a nod.

"Good." He waved me away. "I have other things I need to do so you will have to find your own way to class. Any tardiness you pick up today will be excuse so don't worry about getting lost."

I got the message and left for my first class. I was late to it and the rest of my classes as well

The rest of the day blurred together as all schooldays did and before I knew it, I was on my way out the door without any more blasts from my…

I bumped into someone's shoulder. I turned to keep moving old instincts at work telling me I was in danger, when that someone reached out grab my hoodie and slammed me into the lockers dotting along the hallway. My head hit the lockers hard enough my vison blurred.

"Watch where your going nerd!" A familiar voice snarled at me.

"NO! not you to." I felt like screaming my head off and then tearing off someone's else. My vision cleared enough that I could see the man holding me up against the locker.

He was tall standing over my merely average height at over 6ft. The clothes he was wearing that of your average jock complete with a varsity jacket barley hid his heavily toned muscles, the kind you can only get by religiously working out. His blonde hair was cut short to the scalp in a vaguely military style cut. Dash Baxter's blue eyes looked down at me in misdirected anger.

"You say something nerd." Dash shook me as he spoke,

I really was in high school again.

"This is hell." I said tonelessly. "It has to be."

"Hell is where your about to be." He snarled again shaking me.

He was always the type that got angry if he thought he was being ignored. The last I had saw of the man had been when he got his hands on a Fenton Exo-suit. Power armor designed to enhance to person wearing it over 100 times their normal strength. He used it to try and kill me, loaded to bear with every anti-ghost weapon he could find. The man came close, closer than most, but at that point not even a 1000 Dash's could have stopped me. In the end I pealed up the suit like a can of sardines and left Dash to bleed out after cutting off his arms and legs.

The thought of that fight kept me warm for years, now it just made me sick to my stomach. Fuckin Clockwork.

I came back from my trip down memory lane to see Dash visibly shaking. Around us others had gathered, the thought of a fight on school ground to hard to miss. His mouth was opened so he must have said something.

"Could you repeat that?" I asked then decided to add. "Please."

Dash's eyes widen in fury and he pulled back his arm to drive it into my skull. I froze my old instincts driving me in that single fight or flight moment. The old Danny Fenton wouldn't do anything to Dash in this moment even if he could turn the man into a smear along the ground in a heartbeat.

This was going to be a bitch to explain to Mom how I got a black eye first day in school. I was running through my head the old methods I used to hide my bruise from my parents when a dainty little hand reached out touching Dash's bicep and stopped him cold.

Me and Dash both looked at the hand and followed it to its owner. She was a vison of beauty. Long flowing blonde hair, as if someone learned how to spun golden thread. A perfect face that wouldn't look out of place in the movies, or a fashion show. Her blue eyes shone with the clarity of the sky. There was something about her that was drawing me in. She wore a white frilly blouse and blue jeans so tight they looked painted on.

"Vi… Victoria what are you doing here." Dash tried for smooth, but his stutter ruined it.

_Victoria huh, pretty name._

Victoria turned to me with a smile she probably practiced in the mirror daily to get right.

Dash looked like he wanted to kill me even with Victoria there to stop him.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"You did." Victoria said that practiced smile on her face.

I gave her an unimpressed look and pried Dash's hand off me. When he tried to stop me, Victoria gave him a look that stopped him again. When I was a few steps away Victoria moved her hand away from Dash. Dash rubbed at the spot she had touched as if in pain.

"Thanks, I guess." I said to Victoria, then turning to Dash I smiled. "Better luck next time."

"Better hope there isn't a next time… um… what's you name?" Dash threat lost steam when he realized he had no idea who I was.

"Danny Fenton."

As I said my name something flickered in Dash's eyes, it almost looked like recognition. But why what about my name could he…

"I'll see you around, Fen-turd." He smiled like he came up with something clever and left pushing through the few students that stayed hoping for some action.

_And there it is._

I sighed and headed for the door.

"Um, wait." Victoria said getting my attention.

"Yes?" I asked turning to face her

"Are you okay?" She asked the concern clear in her voice, probably as fake as her smile.

"I'm fine." I said and when she didn't look convinced, I continued. "Look you already did your good deed of the day, I don't need anymore of your help so stop pushing."

"That's not what I'm doing." Victoria said looking hurt.

I don't have time for this afterschool bullshit. "Bye." I said as I turned to walk away and didn't stop even when she called out to me. In minutes I was out of the door and lost in the crowd. If I had any luck I could make may way to Mom's job and be done with the day and have the rest of this miserable existence in front of me.

I was not surprise when I ran into trouble along the way.

**XxX**

I was a few blocks away from the building my Mom worked at in the downtown area of Brockton Bay. Then as I passed an alley, I heard the screams of pain. The sound of it stop my cold with its hated familiarity. I remember vividly causing those sounds, and how they brought a sense of relief to me. My stomach curled as guilt had its way with me. I shook it off and kept walking away.

Brockton Bay was a cesspool in everyway imaginable. Gangs openly patrol the streets uncaring of being seen, every crime imaginable happens in the dark here. It was even common for people to get snatched off the streets to be beaten or worst, like whoever the guy in the alley was.

The everyday people of the city walk in packs as if there was safety in number. I wasn't the only one walking by either, the people around me heard the screams but no one was doing anything.

It was not my problem, so why did it _feel like someone was reaching into my chest and ripping up my heart!_

I rested against the side of the building one arm bracing me the other clutched to my chest as I tried to breathe. It wasn't working and I knew what would, even if the very thought of it turned my stomach into knots.

"Fine." I snarled to the human half of me, I zipped up my hoodie and flipped it up to cover my face as I turned around and headed towards the alley and the screams. "Let's go be a fucking Hero."

People saw where I was headed and did nothing to stop me or help. It remined me why I despise humans. No ever helps, not so much as one finger to someone wallowing in dark and needs help. That anger burned bright enough it washed away the guilt. I focused on it, I was going to need the hate to get through this.

The alley was littered with trash, both people and objects. It reeked of piss, shit, and blood. I followed those smells until the alley opened to an intersection of buildings, a perfect square ring with few exits. I smiled at that.

Right in front of me where anyone could see if anyone in the buildings opened a window were a group of people five in total are in the middle of beating a man to death. The lack of hair on all of them and the markings on there arms showed them as members of the inglorious Empire Eighty-Eight. A gang of literal Nazis because racism was a thing in any world. Unlike me who hates everyone equally for equally being absolute waste of spaces and complete pieces of shit.

I made sure my hood covered my face as I cleared my throat. The Empire stooges stopped what they were doing and turned to me, there was no fear on any of their faces. Only the joy that comes with harming another human being. They stepped away from the body giving me a good look at them.

I couldn't see much of him as he was curled into a ball, but the size of him made me think he was as old as me, maybe a little younger. The skin that was exposed was of course black. He was breezed in a yellow shirt and black pants, both were dirty and torn in places.

They moved to surround me with the ease that spoke of long practiced movements. I didn't look at them but kept my eyes on the body so they couldn't see my glowing green electric eyes. I kept my head down so there was no chance my snow-white hair could be seen. I smiled to myself as they stopped moving their trap in place, and so was mine.

The one I pegged as the leader stepped forth, a large older man with a military jacket with the sleeves cut off. "What do we have here boys?"

A man with a crooked nose spoke up at my left, pointing at my hands that were hanging limply at my side. "Looks like we got ourselves a race traitor looking to play hero."

"Or maybe." Said a man in a muscle shirt on my right. "We got us a potential new brother in arms."

The other two behind me said nothing as the folded their arms and tried to look intimidating.

"So, what are you?" Military asked. "Brother or Hero?"

I pretended to think it over for a moment when I spoke a smile on my lips. "I always enjoyed putting inferior filth in its place."

They laughed at what I said, the boy on the floor let out a little whimper.

"Brother it is then." One of them cheered.

"There is so much _filth_ in the world." I continued softly.

"Preach, brother!" They kept cheering.

"Five in fact." I snarled

"Yea… wait?" the cheers died down as they looked confused.

I struck in that confusion. A step forward brought me within arms reach of Military. I lashed out faster than the man could react as my fist buried into his throat, crushing his larynx and dropping him to his knees.

I frowned at my hand, that should have taken his head off.

The other four were frozen in shock as their leader was dropped with a single punch. I did not let them recover as I spun and bashed the nose of Crooked with the back of my fist, his head didn't fly off either the nerve of them. I rushed Muscles and clamped on hand on his neck and the other on his belt and with a twist I threw him into the unintimidating twins, the three of them fell into a pile.

Military was starting to stand, and I could not have that. A few quick steps and I was on him. I placed one hand on his chin and the other on the back of his head, one quick jerk and he was not getting back up again. I walked by Crooked and stomped on his head and it shattered like a dropped egg, going to have to wash that off later.

I raised a palm and blasted them, or I tried to as nothing happen.

"Right." I snarled to myself. "Still can't do that."

Another thing about this hell hole was my powers were mostly gone, the only thing I was able to do was turn my hair and eyes a different color a be a little stronger and tougher. I couldn't walk through walls, disappear, or fly. It was like I was back at the beginning of my power development, but even at the start I could manifest my suit.

It didn't matter I only need a little power to deal with them.

The three of them were able to right themselves and stand, clearly eager to keep the fight going. Until they saw that two of there numbers were already dead. They looked frightened but still eager till they saw me. I knew what they saw, my hood had covered my face in shadow but when I transform the glow of my teeth and eyes showed through.

"Shit. He's a cape." On of the Unintimidating twins said.

Cape was the word used to describe a person with powers that and Parahuman.

The twins up and ran, but Muscles did something different. He took out a gun and shot me. I've been shot before by either by cops, military or some people who thought they could kill the monster. It didn't work as the bullets passed through me. The bullets Muscles shot me with didn't pass though me, they slammed into my and nearly dropped me.

I hunched over as the clip ran empty, I ran a hand over my chest and felt no blood. There were holes in my jacket that I would not be able to explain and I could feel the bruises forming. I looked up at Muscles and growled low in my chest as I rushed him.

Muscles tried to reload but was to slow as I grabbed his face lift him up and slam him down on the ground headfirst. The ground cracked and so did his skull. I was furious I used to e so much more and now I had to struggle with this trash! I looked around the place for something else to kill and so the boy still laying there.

He'd do.

I stalked over to him thinking over what I would do with him and how long I could make it last. But as I stood over him my anger fled and with it gone the guilt came rushing back. My stomach heaved as I took several steps forward past the boy and threw up behind some dumpster. In a few moments, my stomach was empty, and I was reduced to dry heaving. As I regain control over my stomach I looked over to the boy, he was still covered in a ball.

"Hey!" I called to him. "Its over you can get up now."

The boy was still then spoke in a quiet voice. "You sure?"

I looked over the dead bodies. "Yep, pretty sure."

The boy stood up saw the bodies and hurled his lunch over the floor. He was shaking slightly as he clenched something in his hands.

"You did this?" he asked quietly.

"Your welcome." Just like a human to spit on someone who helped them because they didn't like how it was done.

Something in my tone must have tipped him off to my mood as he hurried to explain.

"I'm not complaining." He said not looking at me. "They were going to kill me, so fuck'em I say."

"I'm not into necrophilia, but their still warm if you want to try it." I said helpfully.

That got a laugh out of him. "Man, that is the grossest shit someone has ever said to me. But thanks, I needed that."

His hands relaxed letting the cloth in them hang free, a red beret. He patted out the dirt against his leg and put it on.

I blinked at that and a part of me was not surprised. If Dash and Lancer were here along with my parents, then he would be too. He was never one to miss a party.

The boy turned to me and smiled the glasses on his face were cracked in places. "Names Tucker Foley, and thanks for saving me."


End file.
